


FIC: KinkBingo -- prompt: temperature play

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	FIC: KinkBingo -- prompt: temperature play

Prompt: Temperature play  
Fandom: The Sentinel

“Please,” he gasped as he raised his hips toward the maddeningly light touch that barely ghosted over his naked flesh.

He was bound tightly, his wrists encased in padded leather cuffs (“Nothing is going to chafe my lover’s sensitive skin.”) and stretched to the corners of the bed, the long ties running to the guide wires that served as the headboard of the bed – pulled tautly, his shoulders stretched but not protesting. His ankles were, likewise, bound, the soft leather caressing his flesh and the ties stretching his legs to the corners of the mattress, the straps having been run over the sides of the mattress and tied to the frame of the bed.

This wasn’t a new position for him to be in. In fact, his lover seemed to like this one and used it often in their play. But today was different. Today he was blindfolded, the artificial darkness giving their session a new level of intensity that he found both exhilarating and a little frightening. Giving up control to his lover was easy, but this took his trust to a whole new level – one he hadn’t had to consider before – and he found it slightly daunting.

The sharp smell of sulfur suddenly filled the air and he tensed. Something rattled off to his left and he turned his head in that direction, automatically seeking the source of the sound. He wanted to call out, but he’d been asked to stay quiet – to relax of all things – and he so wanted to be good so he held his tongue and waited, listening to the sounds around him.

The edge of the bed dipped and he waited, tensing slightly in anticipation. It was a test – just a test. He could get through it. The problem was – he wasn’t used to being on this end of things. He stifled a snort of amusement. He was usually the one administering the sensory tests, not waiting to see what the test was and how it would affect him. But Jim said he’d had enough of the tests Blair ran on his senses. They’d argued a little – and Jim had taunted Blair. Jim had told him he didn’t think Blair could handle being tested in the manner Blair tested him at every turn. Blair, in a fit of temper, had disagreed.

And now here he was, tied to the bed waiting for Jim to begin the ‘test’. Suddenly Jim put his hand on Blair’s thigh, making Blair startle and try to pull away.

“Shh, Chief. It’s just me.”

The sound of Jim’s voice calmed Blair immediately and he blushed as he realized that he’d overreacted at the light touch. It’s just that everything seemed so much… bigger, louder, heavier, more acute. His senses were turned to ‘high’. Somehow he thought that maybe he knew just the tiniest bit of what Jim put up with on a daily basis.

“You ready?” Jim asked softly, as if aware that Blair’s hearing would be more acute without his sight interfering.

Blair nodded hesitantly and Jim’s hand began to rub small circles on his thigh.

“You don’t have to fear this, Blair. I’m going to make it so good for you.”

“I –“ Blair licked his dry lips. “I know, Jim. I trust you.” And, in that instant, he was positive that he did. When that knowledge hit him, he relaxed into his bonds and waited, knowing that his lover – his Jim, wouldn’t let anything harm him.

And then Jim shifted on the bed and Blair thought he was leaning away from him. When Jim’s weight shifted again, Blair tensed.

“Relax Blair. I’m not going to do anything to you that will harm you.”

And, suddenly, Blair was even more worried about this ‘test’ Jim had devised. But he had no time to worry for, suddenly, Jim’s hands were stroking him, running lightly over his skin from the tops of his feet, up over his legs, hips, torso, shoulders, neck and, finally into his hair, his fingers threading through his unruly curls. The small tugs on his hair told him that Jim was fanning his curls out to lie on the pillow.

As Blair squirmed under Jim’s hands, pulled away again, leaving Blair panting and aroused. “Jim?” he said softly.

“I’m here, Blair. Are you ready?”

Blair nodded and heard Jim chuckle.

“Then tell me,” Jim said. And, suddenly Blair felt a drop of something wet hit his left nipple. “Hot or cold?” Jim asked.

Blair thought. It wasn’t really either, but Blair supposed it was more warm than cool so he said, “Hot.”

“Very good,” Jim murmured. “Keep going.”

And then Blair felt something cold and hard press against his right nipple and he arched off the bed, gasping, “Cold!”

Again, Jim chuckled. Seemingly immediately Blair felt the exact sensation press against his left hip. “Cold!” he gasped, twisting away from the freezing touch.

Something hot splashed against his left nipple, the heat seeping into his flesh. “Hot!” he cried. The heat dulled, becoming a dull thrum against his skin and, as he twisted against the cool sheets, he could feel something pull against his skin. Jim was using a candle. The smell of sulfur before had been a match. He didn’t have time to ruminate about it, however, as the cold sensation landed just beside the heat and he cried out, “Cold!”

Cold hit him again, this time on his upper abdomen. The cold was followed by two splashes of the hot wax and Blair’s sense of touch was reeling. Another drop of hot wax on his left nipple had him whimpering before he called out, “Hot!” The layers of wax kept the heat in, building more and more with each layer. That, coupled with the fact that the cold sensation (Blair assumed Jim was using ice cubes) was alternating locations quickly, but always came back to is right nipple and it felt frozen, the cold building as much as the heat was in the other.

Another splash of heat hit his midsection, just above his groin and Blair groaned. “Hot,” he gasped as another hit right on top of the first. And then another splash his next to that one but it was different. It took him a few seconds to process that the latest sensation was ‘cold’ and he called it out, hearing Jim chuckle again.

“Not so easy, is it, Chief?” Jim said, his lips next to Blair’s ear.

Blair bit his lip, trying to hold back the groan that threatened to escape.

“Again,” was his only warning before another splash of the hot wax hit his stomach, right on top of the last, making him gasp as the heat seeped into his skin.

“H-hot,” he said brokenly just as Jim pressed the ice against his stomach. “Cold!”

This went on for a few more minutes, Jim moving the sensations around and trying to confuse him. After a while he found it was difficult to discern the hot from the cold, the stimuli were changing so quickly. The first time he guessed incorrectly, Jim chuckled and continued. The second missed guess elicited a low growl and a second application of the hot wax to the same spot, making Blair groan as the heat seeped into his hip.

Blair bucked up and screamed as Jim pressed an ice cube to his perineum, holding it there while he dripped hot wax onto his unprotected balls. His orgasm ripped through him then, shocking him with its intensity and making him gray out for a long minute. When he became aware again, he realized his blindfold had been removed and Jim was wiping him down.

He watched as Jim gently peeled the wax from his skin and then wiped him off with a fresh, warm cloth. Jim then sat beside him on the bed again and looked down at him.

“Not as easy as it looks, is it, Chief?” he said after a minute.

Blair blinked sleepily up at Jim and shook his head. He watched as Jim smiled and then bent down for a long, lingering kiss before sitting back once again, his fingers running lazily over Blair’s skin.

“Jim?” Blair asked after a minute.

Jim met his gaze. “What is it?”

“You going to untie me?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Chief.”

~*~*~


End file.
